Schneizel's Revenge
by Windrises
Summary: Schneizel has Nunnally kidnapped. It is up to Zero to save her.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Prince Schneizel was in his lair. He heard Kanon. Schneizel said "Please come in."

Kanon came in with a few of Schneizel's other helpers. They had Nunnally Lamperouge. Schneizel said "Gentlemen you have done a great job. This will lure Zero to me."

Nunnally Lamperouge was worried. Nunnally said "What's going on?"

Schneizel patted Nunnally Lamperouge's head and said "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. My fight is with Zero, not with you."

The next day Lelouch Lamperouge came home and realized that Nunnally was gone. He freaked out. He changed into Zero and had the Black Knights meet him. Zero walked up to the Black Knights and said "Thank you for coming. This is 1 of our most important missions ever."

Diethard Ried smiled and said "I'm already excited."

Kaname Ohgi said "What's our mission this time Zero?"

Zero said "We need to save Vice Roy Nunnally."

Diethard Ried said "That's all? I'm somewhat disappointed."

Kallen Stadtfeld was the only 1 of Zero's teammates who knew he was Nunnally's brother. Because of this the Black Knights were confused about why this mission is so important.

Kaname Ohgi said "Well if you think this is that important we will save her."

Diethard Ried said "Hold on. I think there are more important things to deal with than saving a mere vice roy."

Zero said "I think that you are not the leader so my opinion outbids yours."

Diethard Ried said "Zero I admire you, but this seems like a poor choice."

Kallen gently slapped Diethard Ried and said "You should stop questioning your best friend."

Diethard Ried said "Okay."

Zero and the Black Knights went to Schneizel's lair. Schneizel said "Well it seems like our guests have arrived."

Suzaku Kururugi walked up to Schneizel and said "I know that my boss I Emperor Charles, but this time I want to help you. Please let me get rid of Zero.'

Schneizel smiled and said "Okay. The Black Knights should be arrested, but you can destroy Zero."

Suzaku Kururugi said "Thank you."

Zero said "Black Knights get me my Nunnally."

Suddenly Suzaku showed up in the Lancelot. Zero said "Oh no."

Suzaku said "Zero it's time to pay for your crimes."

Zero said "I have no time for your unfair judgements Suzaku."

Suzaku used the Lancelot to attack the Black Knights. Kallen used a war device that Rakshata made to fight Suzaku. Suzaku said "What is that thing?'

Rakshata said "Oh it's just a little thing I made recently. I hope you have fun."

Zero said "Kallen are you okay?"

Kallen proudly said "Oh yes. You better get Nunnally."

Zero said "That is what I will do."

Zero broke into Schneizel's lair. 2 of Schneizel's guards tried to destroy Zero, but Zero used the geass on them. Zero said "Guards dance with each other."

The guards said "Okay." The 2 guards danced with each other.

Schneizel pointed to Zero and said "Nunnally what you cannot see now is the mask of evil. His name is Zero."

Zero was ticked off at Schneizel. Zero said "You're going down."

Kanon said "Stay away from the prince."

Zero was so mad that he punched Kanon into a wall. Zero said "You better let her go."

Schneizel smirked and said "Why should I let you have her? Do you think that you will be a better protector for her than I am?"

Zero proudly said "I do think that. I know what she needs and what she wants."

Schneizel giggled and said "You barely know anything about how to treat others. You bully your allies and you antagonize anybody that stands in your way. You run a terrorist group, but you call them knights. Those are not knights. They are your easily tricked sidekicks. You and the Emperor are the villains, not me."

Meanwhile Kallen was battling Suzaku. Suzaku was getting closer to defeating Kallen's Knightmare Frame. Kallen said "Oh no."

Suzaku didn't want to be so harsh, but he felt that he had to. Suzaku said "You better leave your Knightmare Frame before it explodes."

Suddenly Suzaku's Lancelot got attacked. Kallen said "Awesome, but who did that?"

Jeremiah Gottwald showed up and said "Look out Suzaku for here comes real loyalty."

Suzaku said "Oh no. It's orange boy."

Zero and Schneizel continued to talk. Zero said "You treat yourself like the hero, but you plan on destroying innocent people."

Schneizel said "Oh Zero. You are so foolish. I'm going to be the hero that Britannia needs. I will bring Japan back. After I take over it will never be called Area 11 again. Isn't that what you and Nunnally want?"

Zero paused. Zero said "It is, but the way you want to accomplish your goal is immoral."

Schnizel smiled so hard and said "Your goal is also immoral."

Zero said "You are right. I'm not a real hero. Actually I'm pretty close to being a villain."

Schneizel said "You are more than pretty close."

Zero said "I'm not intending to win a likeability contest."

Schneizel smirked and said "You would be in last place."

Zero said "It's geass time."

Schneizel said "Oh no." Schneizel covered up his eyes.

Zero said "Darnit. What am I supposed to do now?"

Jeremiah Gottwald burst in and said "Can I help you?"

Zero smiled and said "Thank goodness that you came orange boy. Please hold up Schneizel."

Jeremiah said "I will gladly do that for you my prince." Jeremiah held Schneizel.

Zero used the geass and said "Schneizel I demand that you release Nunnally."

Schneizel said "Okay. She is in the next room."

Zero said "Thank you."

Zero and Jeremiah rescued Nunnally. Nunnally said "Are you going to kidnap me?"

Zero said "No. I'm going to take you home. Your brother misses you."

Jeremiah said "But aren't you her brother?"

Zero said "Be quiet. She doesn't know that."

Jeremiah said "Oh right."

Zero helped Nunnally get home. The Black Knights didn't understand why Zero did that, but they decided to not question him.

Meanwhile Schneizel got up and said "Zero may of used his geass to save Nunnally, the real war isn't over. Ha, ha, ha."


End file.
